For the Next Millennium
left | writer = Michael Narducci | director = Lance Anderson | previous = Ashes to Ashes | next = You Hung the Moon }} is the first episode of the third season of The Originals and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A WAR BREWING BETWEEN THE SIRE LINES — Months following their violent and deadly showdown with the powerful witch Dahlia, a rift continues to divide brothers Klaus and Elijah, while Freya searches for a way to heal their fractured bond and return their family to the way they once were. Meanwhile, Klaus’ suspicion piques when he learns that an old vampire friend named Lucien has arrived to New Orleans with a mysterious agenda involving the Mikaelson’s remaining sire lines. Elsewhere, Elijah questions whether he can truly forgive his brother for his mounting offenses, while Hayley struggles with being cursed to her wolf form in the bayou. In the French Quarter, Vincent and Cami assist Detective Kinney after a series of gruesome discoveries are made, leading them to believe they may have a serial killer on the loose. Finally, Marcel, who has regained control of the French Quarter once again, tries a new strategy to recruit vampires, while Davina, who is now Regent to the New Orleans witches, makes a decision that will find her and Marcel on opposite sides of an escalating conflict. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback)http://uk.eonline.com/photos/16921/2015-fall-tv-spoiler-rama/513085 Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback)http://uk.eonline.com/photos/16921/2015-fall-tv-spoiler-rama/513085 *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner Guest Cast *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (flashback)http://uk.eonline.com/photos/16921/2015-fall-tv-spoiler-rama/513085 *Andrew Lees as Lucien *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney Trivia *This is the third season premiere of The Originals. **This will be the first season premiere to feature Freya. *This might be the first season premiere to not feature Josh, but will be the first to feature Jackson. *This episode will feature a flashback involving , , , and . *This is the first episode to feature more than four of the Mikaelson siblings together in their original bodies, since they were last seen as such on episode, ''All My Children'', and the first episode of The Originals to feature all five of the Original Vampire siblings of the Mikaelson family in their original bodies together, as well as the first episode ever to feature all of the Mikaelson Children (apart from Henrik). *Following Klaus' emotional declaration to Camille in the finale, Season 3's premiere - which kicks off with a six-month time jump - finds the show's token human, now a licensed psychologist, trying to get her practice off the ground. The tricky part, exec producer Michael Narducci explains, is that her only client is Klaus, a "1,000-year-old vampire-werewolf hybrid with a lot of other issues". (Chance of them keeping their relationship professional; slim to none). Camille will also work closely with Jason Dohring's character, a "strong, smart" police detective who "finds himself in jeopardy early on". Elsewhere in the Big Easy: Jackson, still cursed to remain a wolf outside of a full moon, will come out swinging against Klaus; Elijah will continue "longing for Hayley", taking solace in knowing that she's "married to a mortal who will someday die"; and Davina makes a "definitive choice" to stand against the vampires, severing several relationships she's built thus far. *There is a crime that happens in the first episode, and he (Will Kinney) comes in to investigate it. *"(It's) a flashback that we've never seen before", Michael Narducci tells TVGuide.com. "We've always understood that the Mikaelson family, the brothers and sister, had to flee in the wake of Esther's death by Klaus' hands. Klaus blamed Mikael and said, "We have to go. Our father is insane", and for a very long time Mikael chased them. So wouldn't it be cool to see the family not long after that? What was their state of mind? What were their relationships like? How did they relate to one another knowing Mikael was out there somewhere, and they're relatively new vampires so what was their existence like? I think it might be surprising and interesting". *Marcel asks Davina to help making a daylight ring. However, she declines by telling him that witches don't do favours for vampires, since that's the rule.ETOnline Continuity *Kol was last seen in I Love You, Goodbye, in Kaleb's body, and in The Map of Moments, during flashbacks. **Nathaniel Buzolic was last seen as Kol during flashbacks in The Map of Moments. *This episode marks the first appearance of Lucien and Aurora. *Finn was last seen in They All Asked For You, in Vincent's body, and in Wheel Inside the Wheel, during flashbacks. **Caspar Zafer was last seen as Finn in the TVD Season Three episode, ''The Murder of One'''' where he was staked by Matt Donovan. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode of the series to feature Caspar Zafer, who previously recurred in the third season of . *This is the first episode to feature Riley Voelkel as a series regular. Cultural References Quotes '''Season 3 Promo' Klaus: "Always and Forever indeed." Camille to Klaus: "You're scared because the people you love are angry with you." Klaus: "I AM KLAUS MIKAELSON! I am the thing that men fear." Lucien: "There's a war brewing between the sirelines." Elijah to Lucien: "We cannot be killed." [[Lucien|'Lucien']]: "You're wrong." Freya: "You will all.... fall." ---- The Fall Extended Trailer Klaus: "Always and Forever indeed." Camille: "You're scared because the people you love are angry with you." Unknown: "Beware, what you broke is past repair. As your family is undone, you’ll seed the beast that is to come." Lucien to Klaus: "Your family is divided and weaker than you have ever been." Klaus to Lucien: "I AM KLAUS MIKAELSON! I am the thing that men fear." Lucien: "There's a war brewing between the sirelines." Davina: "I was attacked." Marcel: "You've gotta respond with a show of force." Elijah to Lucien: "We cannot be killed." Lucien: "You're wrong." Elijah: "How precious." Hayley: "I will tear you apart." Freya: "If this prophecy is fulfilled, you will all...fall." ---- Sneak Peak Marcel: "Can you just hear me out?" Davina: "No! Witches don't do favours for vampires, including daylight rings. Those are the rules." Marcel: "An act of good faith will help keep the peace." Davina: "The Ninthward Coven thinks I'm a vampire sympathizer. I won't prove them right. You're on your own." ---- Sneak Peak #2 Freya: "She's getting bigger by the second." Elijah: Thank you for all of your care. [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]: "Tomorrow's the full moon. I can help you bring Hope to Hayley if you'd like." Elijah: That won't be necessary. You deserve a night off. Klaus (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "I'd offer to accompany you myself, but I fear my fragile ego could not endure the litany of insults Hayley has no doubt prepared." Elijah: "Yes, I doubt that your presence is particularly welcome anywhere." Klaus: "My own brother greeting me with such disdain." (To Freya): "What do you think Freya? Is he still angry for my part in Hayley's curse? Need I remind him it was my ploy that kept her alive." Elijah: Of course. Forgive me. So you would call this an act of heroism even as you bask in her torment. Klaus: "Or perhaps I'd be more sympathetic if Hayley apologized. After all, it was her that tried to run off with my daughter." Freya: Oh, if you two must poke at one another; May I suggest doing it elsewhere? (To Klaus): Nicely done. At this rate, you'll drive the entire family away. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals Season 3 Promo (HD) The Originals The Fall Extended Trailer The CW The Originals 3x01 “For the Next Millennium” Sneak Peek The Originals For The Next Millennium Clip 2 The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x01.jpg Hope Elijah S3.jpg The_Originals_-Will.jpg CamiVincent3x01.jpg ElijahHopeHayley3x01.jpg Elijah3x01.jpg CamiVincentWill.jpg LucienKlaus3x01.jpg KlausLucien3x01.jpg CQG6ixVVEAAm16s.jpg he Originals - Flashback.png elijah-finn-rebekah-originals-season-4-flashbacks.jpg Elijah-finn-rebekah-klause-kol-originals-flashbacks.jpg The_Originals_flashback.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= 202098-9d7d1-88536370-200-u59d2d.jpg 202098-f6ae5-88500406-200-u7a4d1.jpg 202098-84983-88544429-200-u95067.jpg 202098-418b7-88536371-200-u79649.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Season Premieres Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes